A major concern of vehicle owners is the theft of the vehicle. Removing the keys from the ignition and otherwise locking the car has proved to be insufficient to prevent or deter these thefts. The present invention is directed to this problem.
In addition, fleet owners and short stop delivery service companies have concern for theft liability risk factors when the economics concerning the vehicle dictates the leaving for short periods of a delivery vehicle with the motor running. No effective means of security or safety currently exists for a vehicle left in this manner, and a great amount of time and efficiency is lost by completely stopping and locking this type of business vehicle.
In addition, owners of vehicles who carry children have the concern for danger and risk of leaving the children unattended in a vehicle even for a short period of time. This is especially true if the engine is left running for heating or air conditioning. In such situations, playing children or even a pet may inadvertently knock the transmission into an engaged position allowing the vehicle to move and creating the possibility of an accident.
Various anti-theft devices involving a vehicle lock are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,547, issued Nov. 13, 1973, to J. Coleman, entitled "Vehicle Lock" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,586, issued May 27, 1975 to R. Tibbetts, entitled "Key Actuated Locking Valve". In addition, devices for holding brake hydraulic fluid pressure are also known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,586, issued Sept. 23, 1969, to C. E. Balkus, entitled "Brake Holding Device". Locking mechanisms for hydraulic braking systems of vehicle are also known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,442, issued June 2, 1970, to L. C. Whittemore, entitled "Lock for Hydraulic Brakes of Vehicles". In the Whittemore device, a mechanism which must be locked out is utilized to prevent the releasing of pressure from the brake system.
The present invention is directed to the above problems and has as its primary object to provide a simple, safe, effective and economical form of vehicle/equipment security device which operates independently from the ignition, electrical, transmission or engine systems and which can be locked or unlocked only by the use of a proper key. In accordance with this object, the device is capable of being connected into a standard hydraulic brake or clutch hydraulic or other hydraulic system.
A further object of the present invention is that the device be operable without use of electrical circuits and be inaccessible, operated only be means of a particular key. The design of the key so that the system may not be easily disengaged is a portion of the object.
It is a further object of the present invention that the unactivated device have no function and its presence create no possibility of altering the normal performance of the hydraulic circuit in which it has been installed.